resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Competitive Mode
Competitive Mode is ''Resistance 2'''s online multiplayer system, in which you can play ranked games, custom games, and customize your character for online play. You can Level Up via ranked games, which unlocks you new features to customize your player with. Ranks Ranks are what you earn by getting certain amounts of Experience Points, but they also tie in with your Co-op and Campaign Experience Points as well, but ranks are more intended for Competitive Mode. You Rank Up by getting EXP and filling in a star (the stars are to the right of your rank). Every time fill a star, you go up a number (I.E. 3 to 4, or 8 to 9). After you fill in all the stars (three stars in all), you need to get more EXP, and then you rank up. The ranks are as follows: *Level 1 - Private *Level 4 - Private First Class *Level 7 - Corporal *Level 10 - Sergeant *Level 13 - Staff Sergeant *Level 16 - Gunnery Sergeant *Level 19 - 1st Sergeant *Level 22 - Sergeant Major *Level 25 - Command Sergeant Major *Level 28 - SGT Major of The Army *Level 31 - Lieutenant *Level 34 - Captain *Lever 37 - Major *Level 40 - Lt. Colonel *Level 43 - Colonel *Level 46 - Brigadier General *Level 49 - Major General *Level 52 - Lt. General *Level 55 - General *Level 58 - Supreme Commander *Level 60 - Supreme Commander Plus 2 PIPs ranks private to sgt major are ribbions ranks command sergant major to colonel are symbols and ranks brigadier general to surpreme commander are stars. Unlockables For Leveling Up (not ranking up) in Competitive Mode, you get an unlockable(s). You Level Up by getting EXP by playing ranked games. The amount of EXP you get is determined by how many kills you get in every gametype. In Skirmish Mode, you get more EXP by completing your objectives. In Meltdown Mode, you get more EXP by capturing beacons. Unlockables can be used by both Humans and Chimera, depending on what you unlock. You also unlock certain berserks as well. The unlockables are as follows: *1 -Chimeran Rage' Advanced Radar' Electrostatic Orb Burst'Prototype Ammo *2 - Hip Pack 1, Hip Pack, *3 - Hybrid, Hybrid 2 Adrenaline Boost *4 - Belt Accessory 1, Belt Accessory 2, *5 - Backpack 1, Heat Stack 3, Heatstack 4' Ring of Life *6 - Ammo Clips, Hip Pack 3, Backpack 6 *7 - Heatstack 5, Heatstack 7, Hose Tech *8 - Chest Armor 1, Overload *9 - Hose Attachment, Radio, Backpack 2 *10 - Black Ops Suit, Hybrid Variant, Hybrid variant 2 *11 - Backpack 4, Heatstack 9, Arm Accesory, *12 - Black Ops Helmet, Heatstack 6, Invisibility *13 - Sentinel Suit, Armor 1, Heat Stack 2 *14 - Hybrid 3 Head, Hybrid 3 Body *15 - Backpack 5, LAARK, Snake eyes *16 - Warner Head, Hawthorne Head, Backpack 3 *17 - Hybrid 3 Variant Head, Hybrid 3 Variant Body, Heatstack 8 *18 - Capelli Head, Armor 2, Heatstack 1 *19 - Nathan Hale Head, Nathan Hale Body, Backpack 7 *20 - Steelhead Head, Steelhead Body, Backpack 8 *21 - Chest Armor, Heatstack 10, Backpack 9 *22 - Grenade Vest, Infected Hale Head, Helmet 1 *23 - Steelhead Variant Skin, Backpack 10, Steelhead Variant Head *24 - Nathan Hale Converted Head, Helmet 3, Helmet 5 *25 - Decayed Head, Corpse Head *26 - Civilian skin 1, Helmet 2, Helmet 4 *27 - Civilian Skin 2, Head Accessory, Steelhead shoulder armour. *28 - Doctor Skin, Scientist Head, Doctor Head, Wrench *29 - Clank Backpack Civilian skin 4 *30 - Leech Skin, Dimensionator DLC In March 2009, DLC (downloadable content) was released for Competitive Mode, adding two new maps (Twin Falls, Idaho, and Southern Orick, California) and six new Competitive Mode skins (Rachel Parker, a woman soldier, a Ravager, a Cloven soldier, a Black Ops Suit variant, and a soldier suit variant.) Category:Multiplayer